mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spike/@comment-4899875-20120814205218/@comment-24.208.90.186-20120815030335
If an episode like this were to happen, here's what I think the plot would involve. A huge supply of special gems have been found, and will be used to heat the ponies' homes for the upcoming winter. However, Spike believes they should be used to feed him since he has an appetite for them and has never tried them before, but the ponies vote against it since they don't eat gems. Spike decides to sneak one gem, and avoid eating the rest, but can't control his hunger, and eats all of them. When the ponies discover this, everyone scolds, becoming a social pirara, and tell him why he can't behave more like a pony. This prompts him to go to Zecora, and beg her to transform him into a pony, which she reluctantly agrees, and the experiment is successful. Returning to Ponyville, now a pony, Spike runs into Cherilee, and she asks who he is. He calls himself Spencer (reference to voice actor Spike Spencer) when he almost calls himself Spike. She asks him he has any parents, and he denies having any. Cherilee believes he might be an orphan, and suggests bringing him to school so one of ther students can take him in and show him around Ponyville. When Spencer is introduced to the class, the CMC decide to show him around, and make him a member of their group, since he was transformed without a cutie mark. The one drawback to Spike's transformation is it's only for a couple of hours, resulting in him running away at inappropriate times, and asking Zecora to transform him again, despite her warning of a possible danger. It's revealed the more he does this, the more his pony side begins to consume him, and remain this way. Meanwhile, Twilight and her friends, feeling bad about how they treated Spike for his actions, begin searching for him. They ask citizens if they spotted him, but they scrugg it off, and insult Spike for what he did, and call him beast. When Twilight holds an emergency town meeting about Spike's disappearance, everyone doesn't care, but Twilight criticizes everyone for their prejudice-like feelings toward him. She explains how Spike was her first friend, pony or dragon, and that even though he can be annoying and make mistakes, like a pony, he learns. Suddenly, Spike's persona starts to regain control over the Spencer side, and during the internal struggle, Spike the dragon and Spencer the pony separate and begin fighting. However, since Spencer existed solely with a body, his new physical body is short-lived, and begins to melt. Afterward, Spike apologizes to everyone for what he did, and how he did to feel more accepted. Everyone accepts it, and Twilight says Spike is a pony, one the inside. Suddenly, Spike burps (a normal one without a scroll) from all the gems he ate, resulting in a heat wave throughout Ponyville, resulting in a not-so cold winter. His gem-eating ended up saving the town after all, and is awarded as a hero.